crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Elaine Nalley
MID MID as of 2006-12: General Description Doc is the moderating influence between Bek’s exuberance, Maggie’s caution and the other members of the club’s foibles. She can get excited over an idea and infect it to the others or cautiously point out the problems all while fretting, probably needlessly, over what others think of her. Doc gets her name from her own hatred of her given names and her love of classic Sci-Fi . Taste in Literature Sci-Fi in all of its many flavors and forms is a must. Beyond that, any kind of adventure story is a very close second; the time period is not a great factor. She’ll happily curl up with Sir Arthur Conan Dole, H.G. Wells, Heinlein or her name sake, E. E. ‘Doc’ Smith. Appearance An extraordinarily tall young woman with a bright scarlet hair worn to the bottom of the shoulder blades. Loophole is currently in the process of filling out a striking figure but is still somewhat unaware of it having come from a tall and awkward phase. Powers Loophole is a rare kind of Devisor. She is the perfect systems analyst, able to puzzle out even the most complicated systems in a few seconds, knowing intuitively either how to make the system work if it’s not or how to break it if it is. This ability extends to weapons, even simple things like swords, bows and arrows or even her hands. She isn’t an inventor like other Devisors, though she would probably be a good one if she were so inclined. She can use anything she can touch as though a Master who’s dedicated most of their life becoming an expert with that item. Skills ASE Certified Mechanic Equipment Her costume includes a wide white hip belt decorated with what appear to be rhinestones. The stones have a wide range of holdouts. She also has her father's service automatic and an ASP expandable baton. Carmen Carmen is an advanced AI that Loophole uses as an assistant. Her existence is a secret. There's some suggestion that the level of AI she uses is illegal. Personality Doc is probably the politest member of the Literary Club, always please, thank you, sir and ma’am. Being brought up a very traditional Southern young lady, her subconscious use of rather formal manners tends to put some people off and this causes her no amount worry. Though she’d never admit it, Elaine is very troubled over how she’s received and thought of. She hides her embarrassment over her enormous IQ behind a wit that is nearly glib. Weaknesses As far as her powers go, the more complicated the device or system is, the longer it takes her to puzzle it out. Simple items like swords or where to strike someone for best effect take only a few seconds. To completely overhaul the Space Shuttle may take her several years. Doc has a peculiar fondness of films and film making. She’ll get lost if discussing either subject for hours at a time. She’s been lectured more than once for her hobby of film making on campus. Category:Students Category:Class of 2009 Category:Exemplar Category:Gadgeteer Category:Devisor